


Paternity

by azziria



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Family, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus wants something he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternity

**Author's Note:**

> A small domestic scene - Marcus, Esca and Cottia discuss family planning.

Esca refuses to be swayed on this. 

“No, Marcus. If your first son is born with ears that stick out a little too much then tongues will wag, you know they will, and your priceless Roman honour will not allow you to ignore them. Cottia and I have better things to do than to tend to your broken head and nurse your stupid Roman pride, so no, and that is all I have to say on the matter.” And with that Esca rolls off the bed and stalks out of the room. Despite his nakedness every line of his body seems to somehow suggest both that he is right and that Marcus is a fine example of a Roman idiot. 

Marcus sighs and allows Cottia to pull him back down into the furs. Esca is a stubborn, pigheaded, self-sacrificing _Briton_. It’s a wonder that Marcus loves him so much. 

“He’s right, Marcus.” 

Cottia agrees with Esca. Of course Cottia agrees with Esca. Cottia always agrees with Esca these days, or so it seems to Marcus (and sometimes, just sometimes, Marcus finds himself thinking longingly of the days when Rome still had the upper hand…). 

Cottia raises herself on one elbow and regards him fondly. “You know Esca’s right, my love. But once you have your Roman son then no-one will care who sires the other children of this house. And until then…” Cottia rolls to straddle him, her voice low and teasing against his ear, “there are many other things that Esca and I can do together to give one another pleasure…” and now her hand is heavy upon his belly, sliding down towards where his sex is straining hard and hot at the thought of Cottia and Esca together, “and many things that you and Esca can do together…” her teeth are sharp in his earlobe, her voice both amused and aroused, “that you do so well know I love to watch…”. 

Rome has no choice then but to surrender to the inevitable, because Esca is a stubborn, pigheaded, self-sacrificing Briton and Cottia is a vixen. 

They are infuriating, the pair of them, but he is theirs, and that might just make Marcus the luckiest man alive.


End file.
